


Sun and Stars

by clarasdestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, and some funny stuff mixed in, fruity!derek, i guess sorta, light game of thrones references, one hundred percent fluff, sterek proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasdestiny/pseuds/clarasdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go to a restaurant with very special plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please bear with me!  
> Special thanks to [Eliza / archangeldean](https://archangeldean.tumblr.com) for being the best beta ever!
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors, typos or if anything doesn't make sense :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: For all intents and purposes internal monologues will be in italics and to differentiate between the two,  __ **Derek's will be in bold** and  Stiles' will be underlined.  
> 

_**Oh god no. Sweaty isn't sexy.**_ Derek rubbed his palms on his suit jacket, his fingers hooked briefly on the circular shape in his pocket before he scurried over to open the door for Stiles. Tonight was the night. He had been practicing what he was going to say but nothing sounded quite right, so he decided to do something that was truly romantic.

 

Derek was going to wing it.

 

 _Be cool. Be cool. Stop sweating, oh my god._  Stiles had been fairly calm about this from the second he decided to do it. It just felt right to him, but obviously his palms didn’t get the memo. Stiles briefly checked the inside of his jacket, and sighed in relief. He quickly dropped his hands when Derek opened the door for him and offered his hand to Stiles.

 

Stiles took his hand and got out of the car.

 

_Awesome. It's like I'm shaking his hand underwater. What the fuck, Stiles._

  
He wasn’t sure how his hands had gotten this sweaty, but he was certain witchcraft was involved. Stiles prayed Derek didn’t notice, but judging by the ocean Stiles left in his hand, he found it rather unlikely.

 

_**Your hands are sweaty. Sweaty and gross, oh my god. What the fuck, Derek , get it together!** _

  
Derek was about ready to hit his head against the car, but decided against it since it really wouldn’t help set the mood. He handed his keys to the valet and they proceeded to walk nervously into the restaurant. Derek dried his hands for the second time and reached out to hold Stiles' and led him in the direction of their table. Still sweaty. Oh, how Derek loathed himself.

 

They both knew why they were here. Two hundred dollars a plate and  
bottles of wine that could cost more than this month’s rent, but tonight needed to be perfect.

 

Stiles couldn't stop staring at Derek, who couldn't stop staring down at his plate. Stiles looked down just as Derek lifted his head, prepared to speak, but chickened out when Stiles looked back at him.

 

This happened roughly twelve more times between them being seated and finishing their meals, with occasional casual topics thrown in about work or the food or how great the other looked.

 

After they had ordered dessert, their eyes met. They beamed at each other as Stiles slung his hand on the table, palm out, and was met with Derek's.

 

Still too sweaty, they thought in unison.

 

They sat there in silence, gazing at each other dreamily for what seemed like hours taking a short intermission to ask their waiter for more wine before returning to their intense gazing session.

 

Stiles was laying lazily in the greenery of Derek's eyes he’d come to know better than the back of his hand while Derek was watching the light bounce off Stiles’ pale skin.

 

He was the first to break the silence. He had no idea what he was going to say, but prayed he’d come up with something decent. “Moon of my life” Derek whispered.

 

**_Wow that’s nerdy, why did you say that? There’s about a  50/ 50 chance that he’ll marry you now. Okay, just be heartfelt. You can do this, Hale._ **

 

Derek studied Stiles’ face thoroughly with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

 

Stiles giggled. “Is this really the time and place for that, Khal Drogo?”

 

“But its true,” He paused for a moment. _**It’s go time.**_ “You shed light on my life among a sea of darkness, and I’ll always be howling for you.” _**You’re such a fruit. He’s gonna break up with you.**_

 

Stiles was at a loss for words.  _Wait… Is he trying to…?_ “Derek, I...” He began,  
but Derek put a finger over his lips.

 

“Please, Stiles, let me finish. I love you. I love you more than anything. You already know that, but I…. I want everyone to know.” he reached for the ring in his pants pocket. “So, please Stiles, please do me the honor of-”

 

Stiles suddenly groaned loudly, causing Derek to stop mid-sentence. "You have got to be kidding me!" Stiles said with his face in his hands. “No. No. No. No. You fucking asshole!” He rubbed his temples, annoyed.

 

Derek was taken aback. _**He’s not ready. You fucked up. Good going, this is stellar.**_ He held the ring between his fingers with his mouth wide open.

“I- I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” Derek said, feeling utterly defeated as he moved to put the ring back in his pocket. He tried to hide his sad eyes from Stiles, looking down at his hands in his lap.

At this point, they’d gotten the attention of the rest of the restaurant, Derek could feel their curious eyes burning into his skin.

 

“Oh my God, stop with the sad puppy dog eyes! I’m not saying no to you, you freak!” Stiles began, Derek instantly perked up, meeting Stiles’ eyes once more. Stiles continued, “But you’re still an asshole!”

  
“What did I do?” Derek asked, his face adorned with utter confusion.

 

“What did you do? What did you do?!? Listen here,punk! I planned this! I made reservations, I ordered the wine in advance, I even told the restaurant about it ahead of time so I could make everything perfect  and you just come flouncing in and expect to propose with some fruity game of thrones line? NO! There is no way you’re stealing my thunder!” Stiles got up and walked over to Derek, who looked even more baffled than he was just moments ago. “If anyone is proposing today: IT’S ME.” Stiles got down on one knee and reached into his pocket, producing a ring. “So, Derek, will you-” Derek lifted him up and kissed Stiles before he could finish his sentence. They both couldn’t help but smile the entire time.

They almost didn’t hear the sound of the crowd awwing around them.

 

Eventually Derek pulled away and smiled, “On  
three. One…” Derek began, reaching back in for his ring as Stiles continued “…Two…”

 

They both got down on one knee “Three!” In harmony they asked “Will you marry me?”

 

Stiles replied first, “Of course,” then Derek “Hmm, I don't know, I'll get back to you.”

 

Stiles scoffed "You're still an asshole." as they exchanged rings.

 

“Oh my god, stop flirting with me! You’re really cute, but as you can see,” Derek held up his hand, “I’m engaged.”

 

Stiles laughed, holding back the urge to hit Derek over the head. “Dork.”

 

They decided it was time to sit down, since the entire restaurant’s cheers had faded away and they started to feel awkward standing. Even then they never took their eyes off each other.

 

Stiles broke the silence, “I can’t believe you almost proposed with a line from Game of Thrones.” he shook his head furiously “ Nope, I’ve changed my mind. Take your ring back, you’re too big a loser and I can no longer be seen in public with you.”

 

“I’m the loser, you say? Well, Sergeant Cool, what was your plan?” Derek said playfully as he reached over, searching for Stiles’ hand.

 

Stiles laughed nervously. “I totally wasn’t going to propose to you using a Star Trek reference or anything equally lame or…something.”

 

Derek laughed and  Stiles reached over the table to kiss him.

 

“I love you, dork.”

 

“I love you too, my sun and stars.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at a fanfic :)  
> My tumblr is [clarasdestiny](https://clarasdestiny.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come say hello!  
> you can tweet me as well [@Suzeelovesapple](https://twitter.com/SuzeeLovesApple)


End file.
